I Love You, I Really Do
by wickedozgirl
Summary: Shelby is confused about how she feels about Puck. Once they work out their feelings, they will have to keep their relationship quiet at school and face other difficulties, but at least they are together, with Beth. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Noah Puckerman was a typical 18 year old male. Obsessed with sex, football and older women. But he'd never expected to fall in love this soon in his life, and with the adoptive mother of his baby girl, no less. He tried to deny it was happening, but that night that he went round to Shelby's house to help her with Beth, his feelings all became very clear. Without thinking, he'd leaned over and softly kissed her.

He'd kissed plenty of older women before. He loved the desperation; the feeling of knowing it was wrong made it all the more exciting, and their experience showed as they did things with their tongues that younger girls could only dream about. Kissing Shelby, Puck felt all of those things, and plenty more. She wasn't just another MILF he was trying to get into bed. She was a drop-dead gorgeous, forty-something woman who just happened to be the mother of his ex-girlfriend as well as the new mother of his daughter. She had allowed him to see Beth, and the visits became more and more frequent, because spending more time with Beth meant spending more time with Shelby, and he relished those moments where they sat on the couch together, side by side, playing with Beth. He knew he was reading further into it than Shelby was, but he could convince her to love him, couldn't he?

Sitting in class on Friday afternoon, Puck was half asleep, waiting for their usual teacher to walk in and bore him to death. He had just closed his eyes and put his head on the desk when a very familiar voice entered the room, causing him to jerk his head up and rub his eyes. Shelby had just walked in and announced herself as their substitute for that lesson. All Puck could think was, "She is the hottest sub I've ever had."

He couldn't keep his eyes off of her all lesson and he knew she noticed this. Shelby glanced his way a few times at the beginning of class, smiling slightly as she averted her eyes from his lustful gaze. The class dragged on for both of them, Puck counting the minutes until class was over and he could speak to Shelby privately. Shelby was just waiting for the inevitable moment when Puck approached her after the lesson, and although she knew it was wrong, she was slightly excited as to what could happen.

Finally the bell rang and school was over for the day. The rest of Puck's classmates grabbed their books and sprinted out the door, but Puck took his time, waiting until everyone was gone before locking the classroom door and slowly approaching Shelby's desk.

She looked up, smiling, when he said, "That was torture. I just wanted to go up and grab that gorgeous ass of yours the whole time. You are so hot."

"Noah, please. I'm your teacher! This is wrong..." Shelby was indecisive. She knew pursuing a student was wrong on so many levels, but she couldn't deny her attraction for the boy. He had revealed his sweet and sensitive side to her during the hours they spent together with Beth, and the quick kiss they had shared did mean something to her as well.

"Tell me you don't want this too, Shelby. Tell me you didn't enjoy that kiss. Tell me you don't enjoy the time we spend together, and I'll leave," begged Puck. "But I know you feel something for me too, you can't deny it. I love you Shelby. I've never loved anyone before like I love you."

Shelby looked at him for a minute and knew that he was right: she couldn't deny it any longer. She spared a quick glance towards the door, checking that it was shut and locked, then laughed and said, "You're right, Noah. I do have feelings for you. I don't know if I can call it 'love' yet, but who knows. There's definitely something there."

Puck half laughed with relief and wrapped his arms around Shelby. He looked her straight in the eye and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. They were both surprised by the intensity of it, but continued kissing. Shelby backed Puck into her desk, pushing him down and straddling his legs, sliding her hands under his shirt. She moved to lift the shirt over his head, but he whispered, "Not here baby. I never thought I'd hear myself say this, but I want our first time to be special. Really special. And while I've fantasised about fucking you on top of this desk countless times, it's not how I want to do it now. I want to make love to you, Shelby. Properly."

Shelby smiled at him and leaned down to kiss him one more time before swinging her leg back over and slipping off the desk. She offered him her hand and he took it, standing up and hugging her.

"I'd better go," said Puck. "I'll see you soon, Shelby. Love you!" With a grin, he waved and bounded out the door of the classroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I've loved the idea of Puck/Shelby ever since Puck first started seeing Beth again (personally, I think their relationship will be really HOT if they continue it further on the show!)**

**I've decided to post this second chapter straight away so you can get a bit further into the story... Hopefully I'll be able to write some more fairly soon, although with exams coming up I'm not sure how far I'll get. But as soon as I can post another chapter, I will! **

**PS. Reviews please! :D**

It was early Saturday evening, just over 24 hours since Puck had told Shelby he loved her. His parents had gone away for the weekend and he was home alone. Struck with creativity, he decided to cook a perfect, romantic dinner. He picked up his phone and called Shelby, grateful that she had given him her number when he began babysitting Beth.

"Hey Shelby, it's Noah. I was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner with me? My parents are away for the weekend and I didn't have anything to do. I'd love to see you and Beth, how about it?"

"Oh... sure Noah. We'll be over in about an hour."

"Great, see you soon!" Puck hung up and sprinted to his bedroom to change into a nice shirt. Then he began to cook dinner. He wouldn't have admitted it to anyone at school, but he was actually an excellent cook, and was looking forward to sharing his cooking with the woman he loved. After making a special lasagne with garlic bread and putting it in the oven, he scrounged up a clean, white linen tablecloth and his mother's best china. He set the table beautifully for two, complete with candles and a vase containing a single rose picked straight from the garden.

Puck was just taking the lasagne out of the oven when Shelby rang the doorbell. He took a deep breath and opened the door, smoothing down his shirt. His eyes widened as he saw Shelby standing on the doorstep with Beth in her arms.

"Shelby... you look... stunning," he stuttered. And he wasn't kidding. She had a simple but beautiful black dress on, showing just enough cleavage to make Puck drool while still being fairly modest. She was wearing just a subtle amount of makeup and her hair fell loose around her shoulders.

"Thanks, Noah. You look quite handsome yourself." Shelby had a mischievous smile on her face that made Puck want to melt. Instead, he leaned forward and gave her a quick peck on the lips before taking Beth out of her arms and showing her inside. He lifted Beth high up in the air and she giggled. It was the sweetest sound Puck had ever heard. He stared at her little face, her beautiful blue eyes looking back at him.

Puck was pulled from his thoughts by Shelby saying, "Something smells great, Noah! I didn't know you could cook."

"Yeah, not many people know that I'm a man of many talents. It would kind of screw up my macho reputation around school if everyone knew I like cooking. I figured you wouldn't hold it against me though."

He set Beth down on the floor next to the dining table with some toys, then pulled out a chair for Shelby. She sat down and pulled a bottle of wine out of her bag and put it on the table. Puck brought out the lasagne and garlic bread, serving the beautiful woman he was dining with first and then serving himself. He popped open the wine and poured each of them a glass.

"Here's to new beginnings. No more Quinn drama, no more messing up. Just you, me and Beth, together." Puck raised his glass and Shelby did the same, clinking her glass to his before taking a sip.

They ate in silence for a while, sometimes making small talk. Shelby commented on how good the food was and Puck thanked her. Neither of them had much to say, they were both thinking about the other and what could come of this new relationship. They were still just starting out, testing the waters, and hoping they wouldn't do anything to screw it up.

Once dinner was finished, Shelby cleared the table for Puck, while Puck made a makeshift bed for Beth on the couch. His daughter was already half asleep, and as soon as she was settled she fell fast asleep. Puck smiled and kissed her forehead, smoothing the beautiful blonde curls back and covering her with a blanket. He straightened up and turned around to find Shelby standing in the doorway with tears in her eyes and a big smile on her face.

"Shelby? Why are you crying, what's wrong?"

She crossed the room and placed herself in his strong arms, resting her head on his shoulder. "Nothing's wrong. It's just the opposite actually. I'm so glad Beth has someone who will be such a perfect dad for her, and I'm so glad that it is actually her real dad. Seeing you with her just then was overwhelming. Noah, I love you. I really do."

Puck put his hand under her chin and lifted it up so their eyes met. All he saw in her big, gorgeous brown eyes was sincerity. "I love you too, Shelby. So much."

Their lips met in a heated kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing chapters 1 and 2! I'm so glad you're enjoying the story so far, I didn't really know where I was going to go with it when I started but today I finished planning the rest of the storyline so I have a pretty good idea about what's going to happen in the rest of the story now!**

**And in response to 'Shuck4eva'... I'M SO EXCITED NOW! I can't believe Glee has finished for the year though (in Australia, anyway)! So I'll have to wait until like end of January/February until the next episode! **

**And finally, just a heads up that this chapter does contain fairly... graphic things! But you all knew it was coming anyway, how could it not? Honestly, Puck and Shelby are SO hot together, I love them! Anyway I'll let you read now, bye!**

As soon as they began the passionate kiss, Shelby knew where it was headed. And surprisingly, she had no will whatsoever to try and stop it. Beth was dead to the world on the couch, Noah was being so sweet to her, and he looked extremely handsome, plus the moment he deepened the kiss and put his tongue in her mouth, she was incredibly turned on.

Puck pushed Shelby up against the wall, grabbing both thighs and lifting her up so her legs were wrapped around his waist. His strong arms supported her as they kissed fiercely. He carried Shelby the few metres to his bedroom and laid her gently on the bed without breaking the kiss, her arms around his neck. She moaned slightly and Puck felt himself getting hard in his jeans.

"Noah, I need you, now," Shelby panted, unbuttoning Puck's shirt and sliding it off his arms in one fluid movement. She had obviously had a lot of practice, but then, Puck had had a lot of experience at undoing bras. He reached behind the older woman and unzipped her dress, pulling it over her shoulders and down her chest, kissing every bit of bare skin as it was revealed to him. He moved the black fabric down her hips and legs, where she kicked it off her ankles. Puck unfastened her bra with one hand and before she could do anything else, Puck's lips were around her hard left nipple. One hand was squeezing her right breast and the other was trailing down her ribcage to the thin, lacy underwear she was wearing. His mouth followed his fingers and he ripped away the almost non-existent fabric covering her most private areas with his teeth. He teasingly ran his tongue up her slit before pulling away and quickly taking off his jeans. Shelby opened her eyes and stared at his well-built body, at the rippling biceps and clearly defined six-pack. Her gaze travelled lower past his toned, flat stomach to his newly revealed penis, standing hard and erect out in front of him.

Puck moved on top of Shelby, leaning forward to kiss her and sliding into her at the same time. She gasped as she was suddenly filled with his large cock, and he began to thrust.

"Harder, Noah, harder! Take me baby, fuck me!" Shelby had plenty of experience at talking dirty, and it was not going to waste now. She reached her arms back and held on to the bars of the bed head. The look of desire on Puck's face as he slid harder and faster in and out of her almost pushed her over the edge, but she held on until she saw his eyes squeeze shut and his whole body tense. As she felt him explode inside her, she felt herself begin to climax. With four more sharp thrusts, she was there, and her walls contracted around Puck's dick as she screamed his name. Puck was moaning her name too, and as they both finished off their orgasms, Puck pulled out and they collapsed side by side on the bed.

They lay in silence for what seemed like hours but was really only a few minutes, panting heavily, before Puck spoke.

"Fuck, Shelby, that was amazing! You turn me on so much baby."

Shelby grinned and turned her head to face him. "I could say the same, Noah. No one's ever made me come like that before. And it won't be the last time, that's for sure. I love you!" She kissed him gently and ran her hand across his chest. She was about to mount him and begin round two when they both heard a cry from the next room.

The couple looked at each other and simultaneously said, "Damn!" Shelby laughed and began to sit up, looking around for her clothes. She quickly pulled her bra and underwear on and slid her dress over her head while Puck just pulled on a pair of sweatpants and nothing else. He followed his girlfriend out to the living room where Beth was now awake on the couch.

"Hey sweetie, did we wake you with the loud noise? I'm sorry darling, you were very tired, we didn't think you would wake up!" Shelby cooed to her daughter, smiling the whole time. "You aren't going to go back to sleep here now, are you? No, I didn't think so! I guess we'd better get you home and in your own bed, even though Mummy would prefer to stay here with Noah in his bed! But you run my life, baby, so we should go."

Puck laughed at the one sided conversation Shelby was having with Beth before moving forward to pick up their daughter while Shelby gathered her toys and blankets. They walked to the door and Puck handed Beth over to her mother and gave both of them a kiss.

"Wave bye-bye, Bethy!" said Shelby, and Beth opened her eyes sleepily and half-heartedly waved her hand at Puck.

"Night, baby. I love you!" called Puck, as Shelby walked to her car and strapped Beth into the car seat.

"Goodnight, Noah, I love you too. Thanks for dinner, and everything!" She slid into the front seat and blew Puck a kiss as she put the car into reverse and backed out the driveway. Puck stood in the doorway staring at the retreating car until he could no longer see it down the street. Then he turned and walked inside, shutting the door behind him as he remembered the events of the night with a huge smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I couldn't resist writing more and posting it straight away! I know it annoys me sometimes when I start getting really into a story and have to wait for the next update (nothing personal to all you people who are unable to update often, I know it can be hard sometimes to get chapters up quickly! I just have a lot of reasons for procrastination from school stuff right now...). **

**I'm so glad you're all enjoying the story so far, I wasn't sure how it would turn out! Hopefully you like this chapter too **

Wherever he went in the school, Puck kept his eyes peeled in the hope that he would spot Shelby somewhere. He didn't need to be close to her all the time, didn't need to be touching her. Sometimes, he was content just to catch a quick glimpse of her. Seeing her playing with her long, dark hair as she talked to Mr Schuester made him smile, and seeing her walking in front of him, her hips swaying slightly and her perfect body outlined in the tight, straight skirts she always wore gave him flutters of excitement. Although he did not get to see her as often as he would have liked, she was never far from his thoughts and his imagination, which often ran wild at times.

Shelby was, no doubt about it, the most attractive teacher in the school. Even Finn commented once or twice how hot 'Ms Corcoran' was, and Puck had to suppress a smile, knowing that she was his and he had full access to that gorgeous body almost whenever he wanted.

Although the couple knew they had to keep their relationship discreet while at school, sometimes either one or both of them could not resist flirting slightly. Every so often, Shelby would wink at Puck as she passed him in the hallway, and once she even blew him a tiny kiss when no one else was around. These small gestures always made Puck's day.

Almost a week after their dinner, on the Friday afternoon, Mr Schue announced that Shelby and The Troubletones would be joining their lesson on Monday and he wanted some people to perform. Puck, much to the surprise of the rest of the Glee club, especially Rachel, volunteered to sing a solo. It was the perfect opportunity to serenade Shelby, and only the two of them would understand the real meaning behind it. Excited, he raced home to find a song and spend the weekend rehearsing. He wanted his performance to be perfect, and special. He wanted Shelby to realise again just how sweet he really could be, because he knew she loved that side of him. It was his most vulnerable side, but he was willing to push away his nervousness about singing alone in front of everyone so he could see the look on Shelby's face.

XXX

Puck's first class of the day on Monday was English, a subject he usually slept all the way through. But today was different. Shelby was substituting again. Just like last time, he couldn't keep his eyes off her, but now he also had the knowledge that she was actually his girlfriend. He seemed amazed that it had only been just over a week since the last time she had been his substitute and they had nearly had sex on the teacher's desk at the front of the classroom. So much had changed since then, but it still felt so natural. After the class, he approached her again as she was erasing the blackboard, and once everyone had left, he placed a tiny kiss on her exposed neck before walking out the door without a backward glance. Shelby turned around in time to see him leave, and shook her head.

"That boy is incorrigible..." she murmured, a small smile forming on her lips. She had never been a relationship kind of girl, always getting bored and moving on quickly, having one night stands whenever the urge struck her. But Puck made her feel different. She actually looked forward to seeing him each day at school, even though it would only be for a very brief moment. Perhaps it was partly the danger, the risk of being caught, that made it more exciting, or maybe it was just Noah's charm and 'bad boy' image, with a sensitive side shown only to her, that made her want to just curl up in his arms and stay there for the rest of eternity.

Shelby had always expected that if she ever had feelings like this, they would scare her, but the truth was, she had never felt more at home. She loved being in love, with Noah, anyway. Then and there, she silently made a pact with herself to keep pursuing this relationship, and make it last. She _wanted_ it to last. She had never wanted something so badly, except for a baby, which she now had.

She had been so lost in her thoughts that she barely noticed the next class coming in. She smiled at the other teacher on her way out and went to sit in the staff room until her next class, all the while thinking about Puck and remembering all the different looks he gave her. Shelby was finally happy with her life.

XXX

Puck was on edge all day, both excited and nervous for Glee club that afternoon. He had practiced the song all weekend and was confident with it. He just hoped that he wouldn't be too obvious and give the game away. When it was finally time to head to the choir room, he grabbed his guitar and went to sit next to Finn. Mr Schue called on him first up to perform, and as he saw Shelby flash him a big smile, all his nervousness melted away. He sat on the stool and began to play his guitar. He looked Shelby right in her huge, brown eyes as the words began to flow from his mouth.

_I wasn't perfect__  
><em>_I done a lot of stupid things__  
><em>_Still no angel__  
><em>_I wasn't looking for forgiveness__  
><em>_I wasn't laid up by my pride__  
><em>_Just shocked by her attention_

_Did someone sign me up for love?__  
><em>_I didn't want it__  
><em>_But now I can't live without it_

_She changed my life__  
><em>_She cleaned me up__  
><em>_She found my heart__  
><em>_Like only a woman can__  
><em>_She pulls me up__  
><em>_When she knows I'm sad__  
><em>_She knows her man__  
><em>_Like only a woman can_

_She's kinda perfect__  
><em>_She's kinda everything I'm not__  
><em>_Yes, she's an angel__  
><em>_It's amazing how she's patient__  
><em>_Even more at times I'm not__  
><em>_She's my conscience_

_But who decided I'd be hers?__  
><em>_I want to hate them__  
><em>_Cause now I can't live without her_

_She changed my life__  
><em>_She cleaned me up__  
><em>_She found my heart__  
><em>_Like only a woman can__  
><em>_She pulls me up__  
><em>_When she knows I'm sad__  
><em>_She knows her man__  
><em>_Like only a woman can_

_Like only a woman can_

_But who decided I'd be hers?__  
><em>_I want to hate them__  
><em>_Cause now I can't live without her_

_She changed my life__  
><em>_She cleaned me up__  
><em>_She found my heart__  
><em>_Like only a woman can__  
><em>_She pulls me up__  
><em>_When she knows I'm sad__  
><em>_She knows her man__  
><em>_Like only a woman can._

As he strummed the last notes of the song, he looked at Shelby for the first time since he started singing. He was shocked to see that she actually had tears in her eyes. Everyone else in the room was cheering him, but he only had eyes for his woman.

**A/N: The song Puck sings is 'Like Only A Woman Can' by Brian McFadden. For those of you who don't know him, he is an Irish singer who used to be part of Westlife, and dated/was engaged to Delta Goodrem, an Australian singer who I love.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi all! I'm so sorry about keeping you waiting, I've been studying for exams (although not nearly enough!) and I really couldn't work out what to write in this chapter, took ages to finally work it out! It's still a bit short, but the ending is crucial (PS. Sorry about the cliffhanger! :P)**

**I don't know when I'll be able to update next, it'll probably be another week because I'll be concentrating on my exams all of this coming week. But I promise, no longer than two weeks, at most!**

**And lastly, thankyou so much for all the awesome reviews... Keep them coming! I can't WAIT for Glee to be back on TV, I miss it already and it's only been a week since it's finished for the year! Anyway, enjoy this chapter! **

Shelby was overwhelmed by the song Noah sang her. She was amazed that he had the courage to get up and sing a solo in front of everyone, just for her. She decided to do something special for him. After all, he had made dinner for her last weekend and had serenaded her beautifully in front of both McKinley High Glee clubs, and Mr Schue. That took guts, even though of course, no one else knew who he was really singing about.

XXX

As Puck was sitting in his bedroom that night, staring at a picture of Shelby on his phone, the mobile phone vibrated with an incoming text message.

"Speak of the devil…" thought Puck, opening the message. He was surprised when he read it, but pleased.

"_Hey baby, mine Fri night? I want 2 do something special 4 u. Might just get takeaway, but have a nice romantic dinner all the same! Come over 7pm, u can help me get Beth into bed then we will have rest of night 2 ourselves ;) I love u xx Shel."_

He laughed at the cute message and replied,

"_Sounds great, c u then babe. Love u more xxxxxx"_

Friday couldn't come fast enough.

XXX

The week passed quickly, as the previous week had. By the time Friday rolled around, Puck was so excited he could barely contain himself. He knew it was ridiculous, but he had missed seeing his girlfriend out of school. Passing her in the hallways at school was nice, and it at least allowed him to see her, but they could hardly talk, and he missed her sweet kisses.

Puck arrived at Shelby's house just before seven o'clock on Friday night. He had stopped by the shops on the way and bought a bouquet of beautiful flowers for her. He walked up the driveway and knocked on her front door, sticking his hand holding the flowers behind his back. Shelby opened the door, just wearing jeans and a nice, floral top, but even with the simple outfit and her hair tied back, she looked stunning, as always. Puck felt his breathing hitch in the back of his throat as he stared. Shelby smiled and cleared her throat expectantly.

"Oh sorry. I just can't get over how beautiful you look, all the time. I bought these for you." Puck handed her the flowers as he gave her a quick kiss.

"Thanks baby, come in," replied Shelby, as she took the flowers from him and showed him into the lounge room where Beth was sitting on the floor surrounded by toys. "Sorry about the mess, she couldn't decide which toy she wanted to play with this afternoon so we ended up getting them all out."

Puck looked at his daughter lovingly. "Hey there gorgeous girl!" Beth looked up at the sound of his voice and pointed a small hand at him with a big grin on her face. Puck and Shelby both laughed, as Puck went over and picked Beth up, giving her a big hug and kiss. He carried her over and sat her on the edge of the kitchen bench as Shelby handed him a Chinese takeaway menu. He selected a main course and Shelby rang to place their order.

"Hey babe, do you want to help me give Beth a bath while we wait for the food? She needs an early-ish night anyway."

Puck agreed and followed Shelby to the bathroom, where the tub was already half-full with lukewarm water. Together, they bathed Beth and put her to bed, just as their food arrived. They ate casually, sitting in front of the television with a movie on. After they finished, they reclined together on the couch and began exchanging soft kisses.

"Make love to me, Noah," breathed Shelby, overcome with desire.

Gone was the roughness, excitement and desperation of their first time together. They undressed each other slowly and lovingly, stopping every so often for kisses. This time, it was short and sweet, Puck moving slowly and gently on top of Shelby as they kissed softly but passionately. When it was over, the couple lay naked on the couch, Puck not bothering to pull out as they gazed into each other's eyes and talked quietly, so as not to wake Beth again, about anything and everything.

They fell asleep in each other's arms, not waking until Beth did, at eight o'clock the next morning.

XXX

When Puck arrived home later that morning, after another make-out session with Shelby, who looked so sexy when she woke up with a mixture of bed hair and sex hair, he sent a text to her.

"_Thanks so much 4 last night babe, I really enjoyed it. I love u so much Shelby! xxx"_

He took a shower and got some food, and played his Playstation for a little while, until he received a reply to his message.

"_Noah Puckerman! You disgust me, I cannot believe you are sleeping with my MOTHER! I may not be close to her, but she is still my mother, and even for you, that is low! We are having a LONG talk tomorrow at school!"_

Puck read the message a few times, frowning, before he glanced at the sender. It was only then that he realised: he had accidentally sent the text to Rachel.

"FUCK!" he yelled, and threw his phone across the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So I actually managed to write this chapter fairly quickly while still getting a fair bit of studying done today, go me! I'm pretty happy with it, I like the conversations that take place. **

**I completely forgot in the last chapter, but I made a promise to my wifey Shauna that I would make a shoutout to her and her latest story! So, better late than never... here it is! GO READ 'Taken to Young', by TeamWicked! It is very good, and the ending made me cry!**

**Anyway here we are, the Puck vs. Rachel showdown! What will happen? Ooooh... :P**

Puck walked through the doors of McKinley High School on Monday morning, dreading the moment when he would come face to face with Rachel Berry. She may be short, but, as he had discovered during the short time he was dating her, she could be vicious when she was angry. When she had found out that he had slept with multiple girls and women while they were still together, she had punched him in the nose. Hard. By the time she had finished yelling at him ten minutes later and told him to stay away from her, his nose had barely stopped bleeding. And just to rub it in, his parents had laughed when he admitted the reason he had blood all over his face and shirt.

He spotted Rachel up ahead at her locker, talking to Finn. Thankfully, she didn't see him as he inconspicuously ducked past her behind a crowd of students.

"Noah!" He whirled around when he heard his name called, and saw Shelby standing in a doorway just behind him. "Can I see you in my office please?"

Puck knew what this would be about, but surprisingly, she was the other person he wasn't too keen to see today either. He trudged into her office and shut the door behind him, looking at the floor.

"I texted you three times last night, baby, why didn't you reply?" Puck looked up and saw a slightly confused look cross his girlfriend's beautiful features.

"Well... I may have just possibly fucked everything up for us," he replied, trying very hard not to allow tears to well up in his eyes as he thought about the possible implications this could have for the first time.

"Baby? Baby what happened?" Shelby rushed forwards and tilted Puck's chin up so they were staring each other in the eyes. Puck didn't want to tell her, he had wanted to try and sort everything out with Rachel without Shelby having to find out, but now it seemed, he had no choice but to tell her.

"I sent you a message when I got home saying thanks for last night and everything, except I accidentally sent it to Rachel. I must not have been concentrating, and her name is just above yours in my phone. I didn't realise until she replied, and she sounded _really_ pissed off..." he quickly blurted out. Taking in Shelby's suddenly shocked expression, he looked down again and mumbled, "I'm so sorry, baby."

"Hey, hey, it's okay... We can work this out, I promise," Shelby tried to reassure Puck, but they both knew that she wasn't at all convinced.

"Okay. I hope so. I guess I'll see you later, then," Puck turned and shuffled to the door.

"Noah?" He turned to look at Shelby, who was clearly trying hard to stay strong.

"Yes?"

"I love you." A beautiful smile lit up Shelby's face as she said it, and Puck couldn't help but smile with her.

"I love you too." With that, he walked out the door, feeling slightly better than he did before.

XXX

Puck managed to successfully avoid Rachel until lunchtime, when she cornered him in the cafeteria line.

"Noah Puckerman! Stop avoiding me, you have a lot to say for yourself!" Heads turned as the short, but scary, diva yelled at the toughest guy at the school.

"Jeez Rachel, stop making a scene. I'll come with you, I promise, just let me finish getting my lunch first!" As soon as Puck got out of the line, Rachel grabbed his arm and yanked him out of the cafeteria and into the first empty classroom she found.

"Sit." Puck began to protest, but with a death stare from Rachel, he decided against it and meekly sat on the closest desk. "Good. Now, explain."

Puck swallowed, and deciding to just go in for the kill. "Okay. Shelby..."

"My _mother_," Rachel interrupted him.

"Yes, your mother. Well, we're dating. We've been seeing each other for about three weeks. I love her, and she loves me. That's all there is to say, really."

Rachel looked stunned for a moment. "Noah, you don't have a clue what love is. You go around and fuck any female who is willing without another thought, then abandon them. That's what you do. My mother does not love you. I may not always be on the friendliest terms with her, but I know that she has higher standards than someone like_ you!_ And I'm not going to just stand here and watch you hurt her like you hurt me, Quinn, and God-knows how many other girls!"

"Rachel, Shelby is the mother of my child. She is raising my daughter."

"No, Puck. _Quinn_ is the mother of your child. Shelby adopted her, but Quinn is still technically Beth's mother. And this doesn't have anything to do with the fact that you and Shelby are an illegitimate couple!"

"Quinn is the biological mother of my child, yes. But she doesn't know what being a mother is. Shelby isn't just Beth's mother, she's her _mom_. There's a difference. And don't try to tell me there isn't, because I know for a fact that Shelby said the exact same thing to you, only the other way around. She's your mother, but she's not your mom," he paused when he saw that Rachel had the beginnings of tears in her eyes, but she waved him on. "Rachel, I love Shelby, with all of my heart. I've never felt like this before. Please tell me you understand!"

Rachel recovered quickly. "No. Puck, I'm not going to let you screw around with my mother. I have a proposal for you. You break up with her, and don't see her anymore, or I'll tell Mr Schue and Principal Figgins."

Puck gaped at her, feeling his heart plummet to his stomach. "Rachel! You can't blackmail me like that. I'm eighteen years old, I can do what I want. I_ love_ Shelby. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"No, it doesn't. Just because you're technically an adult, that doesn't change the fact that Shelby is a teacher and you are one of her students. It is illegal! What is so hard for you to understand about that?" Rachel fired back.

"I-I... Fine. I'll break up with her."

Shelby walked past the conveniently open classroom door just in time to overhear Puck. She doubled back and walked cautiously into the room. "You will?" Her voice shook, and Puck turned around to see Shelby's gorgeous brown eyes fill with tears.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Wow. Okay so at the start of this chapter, I didn't really like what I was writing, but by the time I reached the end, I decided that I do like it after all. Is it weird that I cried while writing this? Sure, I'm often overly emotional, but seriously, I'm supposed to make YOU guys cry, not make MYSELF cry!**

**Anyway, this chapter is a little emotional, but I hope you enjoy it!**

Puck opened his mouth to respond, but Rachel cut in before any words could escape.

"Yes, he will. I'll give you some privacy." As she went to walk out the door, she said over her shoulder, "Remember what I said, Noah."

Puck was speechless. It seemed that everything was going just perfect until he had to go and fuck it all up, even if it was accidental, and now he was paying for it.

He was pulled from his thoughts and alerted to the fact that Shelby was still there by her quiet, yet devastated sobs.

"Noah? How can you just agree with her like that? She's a stupid, naive girl, and you shouldn't believe anything she says! What could she possibly have said to convince you that I'm not worth it anymore?" Her lip trembled as she desperately tried to keep her tears under control. She had always been a strong woman. Hardly anyone had seen her cry, except for Noah. It seemed that every time she saw him lately, she wound up crying for some reason or other.

"Shelby, I'm so sorry. I thought she was just going to hit me again or something, but she threatened to go to Mr Schue and Figgins, and tell them about us. She's blackmailing me, I don't know what to do! Shelby, I love you, I really do. But I don't know how we can make this work, with Rachel on our backs now!"

"So you're giving up?" Shelby almost laughed, shaking her head. She looked up at the ceiling and bit her lip, hoping that she would be strong enough to get through this speech. She looked him straight in the eye as she began to speak. "I honestly thought you were stronger than this, Noah. For years, _years_, I've been looking for someone who I knew I could love. Someone who was strong, like me. Then I found you, and I thought you were everything I was looking for. I really do love you. And I thought you loved me just as much as I loved you. I guess I was wrong."

She turned to leave, but Puck grabbed her wrist and forced her to look at him. "Shelby, no! I'm an idiot, I agree. I'm stupid, and I shouldn't have even thought about giving up this easily. Not when so much is at stake. We can try and work something out."

Shelby half smiled, but her eyes filled with tears. "I know. I shouldn't have underestimated you like that. I'm sorry, baby. I don't know how we can work this out, but I think we both know that with Rachel on our backs and threatening to tell people, it probably isn't wise to continue seeing each other for a while..."

Puck thought for a minute. "Well... I'm a senior, I finish in about four months. If we can last that long, we can stay away from each other and then get back together when I'm finished school? That way, there's no chance that it will be illegal anymore, and no one can do anything about it!" Then he sobered slightly, "It will be hard, and I'll miss you _so, so_ much, but right now it seems like our only option..."

Shelby considered his proposal. "I suppose that will work better than anything else we can come up with. I'll miss you too, Noah. And so will Beth." She tried to smile reassuringly at him, but it wasn't very convincing. As Puck looked at her, Shelby burst into tears. Trying not to cry himself, he wrapped him arms tightly around the devastated woman, reaching one hand up to her head and stroking her beautiful curls as she cried into his shoulder for what seemed like an hour, at least.

XXX

When her tears subsided, Shelby drew back from the comforting embrace and placed her hands on Puck's shoulders. "Goodbye, Noah. I'll miss you, baby." Before she could break down again, she hurried out the room, begging her tear ducts to spare her the humiliation of crying in front of a crowded hallway full of students until she was safely back in her office.

Puck sat in the middle of the classroom that his love had just left, staring at his hands until he realised he also had tears running down his cheeks. He brushed them away impatiently and composed himself enough to get to the carpark so he could go home. He didn't feel like staying at school, and he most definitely did not feel like seeing Rachel again.

XXX

Days passed as normal, but for Puck and Shelby, they dragged on, hour by hour. It seemed as if time was purposely tormenting them, unbearably stretching out what should have been four short months but felt like four years.

Shelby continued her job at McKinley. She had considered going somewhere else, as the thought of seeing Puck but not being able to kiss him, touch him or even talk to him almost killed her. But she had no other way of supporting herself and Beth, so she knew that the most logical thing to do was to keep her teaching job and simply try to avoid Puck until the end of the school year. She no longer did anything remotely social apart from talking to Will in the staff room. Instead of going out for a quick drink with a friend or getting dinner, she sat home on the couch with Beth, watching movies, from when she arrived home until she went to bed.

Puck, thankfully, did not have any more classes in which Shelby would be substituting. He was extremely relieved, as he knew it would be too painful for both of them. He moped around school every day, sitting with the Glee club at lunch times only out of obligation, and sat quietly during Glee while the others performed. More than once, Mr Schue had tried to speak to him, but Puck was not in the mood to discuss his feelings with a teacher. Unless that teacher was Shelby.

The pair were lucky that they did not cross paths very often in the hallways. On the rare occasion that they did, Puck would look at the floor and keep walking, and Shelby would hurry in the opposite direction, almost always with tears in her eyes. The first time this happened, Rachel witnessed it, and as Puck looked up, he saw Rachel with a smug look on her face. He had never really minded Rachel before. She was kind of annoying and full of herself, but she could be nice sometimes. But now, all he could think every time he saw her was, "How the fuck can she be such a bitch?"

XXX

It was two months down the track, and Puck and Shelby were not coping.

Puck couldn't understand why he was still getting up each morning for school. He would rather sit there in his bedroom for four months, playing his Playstation or something, until graduation. But to graduate, he had to pass all his subjects. And to do that, he actually had to attend school. Shelby at least had something, or rather_ someone_, to keep her grounded: Beth. She could not just crawl under the bed covers and curl up for four months, her daughter needed her. She tried not to dwell on the fact that her daughter needed her dad, either. She was taking it one day at a time, concentrating on not breaking down every time Puck swam into the front of her mind.

The only time she let her guard down was at night, when Beth was asleep. She would lie in bed and picture Puck's face, wishing she was touching it. She would cry herself to sleep with memories of lying in that same bed in Puck's arms, that moment of bliss when she had thought to herself, "This amazing boy is mine. I love him." She couldn't think that anymore though. Although she knew that this break was only temporary, Shelby was paranoid that Puck wouldn't want her back, that she would no longer be able to be called his girlfriend. Each night, while crying herself to sleep, she made sure to whisper, "I love you, Noah," into the darkness, in the hope that it would make everything better the next day.

And the next day, she would wake up, and the torture would begin all over again. She only hoped that Puck still loved her, and would be waiting for her in just a couple of months.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Wooo! This chapter is definitely the longest so far, and it took a while to write but I think I like it! I'm so happy with all the reviews of previous chapters, keep them coming guys! Only two more chapters left after this one...**

**And thanks to everyone who wished me luck for my exams! I had my last one today, and according to my Chemistry teacher, I 'smashed' booklet A of the chem exam, so I'm pretty happy!**

**And one last thing... There is a pun somewhere in this chapter which really made me laugh when I thought of it. It's pretty subtle, but it's probably about just over halfway through... See if you can find it!**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

It had been four excruciating, _long_ months. Puck and Shelby were both ready to give up, only being held together by the knowledge that graduation was just around the corner. With each passing day, they each began getting stronger again, focused on the fact that in less than a week, Puck would be graduating from McKinley High School and it would no longer be an issue for them to finally be together again.

XXX

Finally the long awaited day arrived. Puck stood in front of his mirror, fiddling with his tie and adjusting his shirt. Shelby stood in front of _her_ mirror, fixing her hair nervously and smoothing down the front of her dress. She couldn't help but to imagine that in just a few short hours, it would be Noah running his hands down her body once again. At about the two month mark of their separation, she had been the most depressed and had been paranoid that Noah would no longer love her when they were able to be together again. Now, not even that thought crossed her mind, as she was focusing on the bigger picture: what their life would be like. She had no doubts that they would last as a couple, envisioning their wedding, and their wedding night, and then their honeymoon...

"Oh god..." she gasped, feeling herself getting a little too worked up. She reluctantly pushed the thoughts from her mind, instead going and getting Beth ready to stay the night at her babysitter's place. She didn't want there to be any interruptions when she brought Noah home after graduation. She wanted their reunion to be perfect.

XXX

After putting a bottle of expensive wine in the fridge for later, Shelby dropped Beth off and drove to the graduation. The only seats available were right in the back. She took a seat and watched the seniors line up in alphabetical order to receive their diplomas. Principal Figgins read a speech that went for way too long, and as Shelby looked around the room she saw that she was not the only one trying to stifle yawns. Then he called on the valedictorian, who happened to be Rachel. Shelby narrowed her eyes. Although Rachel was her daughter, right now she could not forgive her for forcing Puck away from her. She tuned out as Rachel spoke for just as long as Figgins, and she was ready to fall asleep when the students began filing onstage to receive their diplomas. The only one she really cared about was Puck, and she applauded enthusiastically when his name was called. She couldn't keep the smile off her face any longer. In a few minutes, graduation would be over and she would be able to be with Puck once more.

XXX

After a few more words, Principal Figgins announced the end of graduation. The students threw their mortarboards in the air and cheered, and before Shelby could move, a hundred families surged forwards, all wanting to be the first to congratulate their child or sibling. She knew there was no way she would be able to find Puck and speak to him anytime soon, so she sent him a text.

"_Meet me outside around the corner when u can get away. Congratulations xxx"_

She slipped out the doors of the gymnasium and found a bench to sit on and wait. Less than ten minutes later, she saw a shadow on the ground in front of her and looked up. Standing right in front of her eyes, for the first time in four months, was her Noah. God, she had forgotten how handsome he was! He had a huge smile on his face as he held out his hand to help her off the bench. They stood in silence for a few seconds, staring into each other's eyes, before Noah wrapped his arms around Shelby's waist and spun her around in the air. Shelby laughed and fell against his warm body, leaning into his embrace. As they hugged fiercely, Shelby tried to hold back the tears, to no avail.

"I missed you, Noah," she sobbed, overjoyed to finally be back in his arms at last. Puck tilted her chin up, leaned down and kissed her. They both moaned, loving the feel of their lips moving together after so long apart. Just as Puck slipped his tongue inside Shelby's mouth, deepening the kiss, they heard a male voice behind them.

"Umm... dude?"

They broke apart, startled to see Finn and Rachel staring at them. Finn had spoken, while Rachel was staring at them with a murderous look on her face. Shelby turned her body to face her daughter properly, and Puck kept his arms around her. They both liked the security and warmth it gave them.

Rachel opened her mouth, probably intending to yell at them, but Shelby interrupted her. "Look, Rachel. We listened to you the first time because it was the right thing to do. We agreed that yes, it was illegal for Noah and I to be together. But since he is eighteen and has now officially graduated, I am no longer his teacher and therefore no one can stop us from being together."

Puck, Shelby and Finn all stared at Rachel as she tried to think of something to say. She finally settled on, "Well... I suppose you're right. But I don't like it!" She looked at Puck pointedly as she said it, hoping to discourage him, but he just smirked instead.

"Rachel, just because you don't like it, doesn't mean we're going to break up. Shelby's right, last time you had a good point. This time, you're just pissed off. Get over it. We are together, and we love each other so much, and there's nothing you can do about it." Rachel glared at him then turned and stormed away like only a diva could, grabbing Finn's hand and pulling him away from Puck and Shelby.

Shelby turned back around and planted a kiss on Puck's lips. "Let's go back to my place. The babysitter agreed to have Beth overnight, so there won't be any interruptions..." She smiled seductively, and Puck wanted to melt.

Instead he simply agreed, excited for the prospect of making up for lost time. Shelby grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her car.

XXX

Shelby drove as fast as she was allowed to the whole way home, anxious to feel Noah again, and for Noah to be touching her. She loved the feeling of his hands on her body. She imagined them running from her face, over her shoulders, softly touching her breasts, before trailing his fingers down her stomach and ending between her legs... She was jerked out of her daydream by the steering wheel, which was suddenly twisted in her hands. She realised she had almost drifted off the road, but luckily Puck had been paying attention and grabbed the wheel from the passenger seat, turning it sharply to avoid crashing.

"Shit!" said Shelby, her heart pounding twice as fast as it had been before. She slowed down slightly and turned into her street, thankful that Noah had been there to save them. She pulled into her driveway, parking, turning the ignition off and pulling the key out in one fluid motion. She got out the driver's seat and before Puck could get out the car, she rushed around to the passenger side, straddled his legs and began kissing him passionately. She had waited for four long months to do this, and she couldn't wait any longer. Not even to get inside the house. Unfortunately for her, Puck had other ideas.

"Baby, I think we should go inside. Its broad daylight, anyone can see us if we stay here and have sex in the car..."

Shelby groaned, "Ugh! Why do you have to be so rational all of a sudden?"

Puck chuckled and slid his hands under her backside, lifting her up and out of the car with him. Shelby kept kissing him as he carried her to the front door, something which her elderly neighbours found very interesting as they peered at her, shocked, from their driveway, trying to determine that it was, in fact, their forty-something year old neighbour in the arms of some teenage boy. How odd.

As they reached the door, Puck set Shelby down so she could find her keys. She rummaged in her bag, searching for them, while Puck stood behind her, running his hands over her firm ass. The elderly man from next door cleared his throat loudly as he stared at them, half sitting in his car, and they both turned to the source of the noise. Usually Shelby would have been embarrassed at being caught in the middle of a public display of affection, but this time she was too happy and excited to care.

"Hi! Are you going to be out for a while?" she called out to her neighbours.

The old man responded warily, "Probably... why?"

"Oh that's good, you won't be disturbed by us! Sorry if we wake you later tonight though, we can get pretty loud!" She waved at them cheekily and unlocked the door. The man shook his head and shut his car door with a slam.

The last thing he saw as he backed out the driveway slowly was Shelby grinding her body against Puck's as they moved through the doorway into her house.

XXX

Puck and Shelby made love four times that afternoon. The first time, they ripped each other's clothes off and Puck took Shelby up against the wall of the entrance hallway, with the front door still half open. They were in too much of a rush to bother closing it. The second time was on the kitchen floor, the third time was on the kitchen bench, and the fourth time was on the shag rug in front of the television in the living room.

After the fourth time, Shelby realised it was nearly six o'clock. They had been lying on the floor together, reacquainting themselves with each other's bodies, when Puck's stomach grumbled loudly.

Shelby laughed, "How about we order a pizza?" Puck agreed enthusiastically and lay back on the rug as he watched his girlfriend pull on her underwear and bra. Not that they did much to cover her up. Her panties were made entirely of lace and covered less than half of her beautiful ass, and the matching black bra was so low-cute that it just barely covered her nipples. Her hips swayed slightly as she walked to the phone to order the pizza, and Puck couldn't help but stand up and follow her, pulling his pants on as he got up. Shelby was leaning against the kitchen bench, facing away from Puck, and as much as he wanted to go and run his hands all over her perfect body again, he resisted. He knew this was the best opportunity he was going to get, and he didn't want to mess up the perfect moment. He pulled a small box out of his pocket and knelt on the floor on one knee just as she hung up the phone.

Shelby turned around and started to say something, but was quickly silenced as she took in the sight in front of her. Noah was kneeling on her kitchen floor with a huge smile on his face. It was obvious what he was about to do.

Before she could say anything, he spoke. "Shelby, I love you so much. These four months apart have made me realise just how big a part of my life you had become. I want to give you more. I want to be a perfect husband to you, and a proper father to Beth. Will you marry me?"

With a very 'un-Shelby like' squeal, she ran forwards and flung her arms around Puck. They both fell back on the floor and as Shelby's lips met Puck's, she whispered, "Of course I will marry you, Noah. I love you." Puck slid the ring onto the fourth finger of Shelby's left hand, and they kissed against, both overwhelmed with emotion. They stayed in that same position, with Shelby resting her head on Puck's chest, for the next twenty minutes, until the pizza delivery man rang the doorbell. They both got up to answer the door, holding hands, too caught up in their moment of bliss to realise, until the man was gaping at Shelby wordlessly, that she was only wearing the bare minimum, most of which was see-through anyway.

Shelby grabbed the pizza box and fled back to the kitchen, mortified, and Puck glared at the delivery man as he saw his eyes follow Shelby's ass all the way down the hallway.

"Hey, eyes off my girl!" he growled, as he pulled out his wallet and paid the man. He shut the front door and walked back down the hallway, drawn to the kitchen by the smell of pizza and the promise of being with his girlfriend, no – _fiancée_ – again. The knowledge that he was now able to call Shelby his fiancée, and introduce her to his family and friends, and be Beth's dad again, and share the rest of his life with Shelby made Puck the happiest man alive.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry, this one took a bit longer than usual. It's a bit mushy, but hope you like it anyway! One more chapter coming, then this story is done!**

After planning their wedding for the last six months, Puck and Shelby got more excited as the big day drew closer. They had both thrown themselves into the wedding planning enthusiastically, and were convinced that everything, from Shelby's dress, to the flowers, to the table settings at the reception, was perfect. The ceremony was being held in the local park, which was beautiful this time of year, and the reception was going to be in a function room of the fancy restaurant close to the park.

Invitations had been sent out, the wedding party had been arranged, and every detail had been attended to. Now all the happy couple had to do was wait with anticipation until they could finally seal the deal. Puck's parents had been extremely happy with his choice of bride, as they had always thought he would never settle down and find someone. The fact that it was a beautiful, mature woman made them even happier, and they were on the way to becoming very good friends with Shelby.

Shelby had debated for hours over who she was going to have as her maid of honour, but finally decided that she should give the honour to Rachel, who had begun to accept their relationship and was slowly becoming more of a part of Shelby's life. Her dads had been fine with this, as they agreed that Rachel was old enough to make her own decisions about what she wanted.

Puck's best man was Finn, of course, as they had been best friends since they started school. The final member of the wedding party was Beth, who was their gorgeous little flower girl. Beth had just started walking and was a little unsteady on her feet, but they had practiced with her lots and Puck would be able to help her if she really needed it. He couldn't wait to live with Shelby and be Beth's father permanently.

XXX

The wedding day, a beautiful warm Saturday, finally arrived, and with it, brought a nervous Noah Puckerman and a surprisingly calm Shelby Corcoran. Puck had stayed at his own house the night before, so they could be well rested and also honour the tradition of not seeing each other for the 24 hours before the wedding. His mother woke him up on the day of his wedding in time for him to get ready with plenty of time to spare. The wedding was scheduled to begin at three o'clock that afternoon. Puck and Finn spent the morning playing the Playstation until Puck's mother made them get ready.

"Honestly, Noah, I don't think Shelby will be thrilled to realise how you spend all your free time! Being a married man and father has responsibilities, I don't think you realise this! Shelby will not appreciate you sitting around playing video games when you should be helping around the house and especially looking after Beth!" She finally ran out of steam and left the room so they could get changed, muttering about irresponsible teenagers.

Finn looked at his best friend, and said, "She's kinda right, you know..."

Puck just rolled his eyes and responded, "Dude, you're an idiot. The only reason we're playing Playstation is because Shelby isn't here. If she was, we would be fucking ourselves silly. And if not, I would be content just sitting and staring at her, or talking about nothing with her. I love her so much, I'm gonna make this work, man! So don't try to side with my mom and tell me I'm irresponsible. When I'm with Shelby, that changes. She changes me from a teenager into an adult, and I love her for that."

"Dude, I get it. You love her. Now grow your balls back and lets' get changed, we've gotta be there in an hour." Finn grabbed his suit and walked into the bathroom to change, while Puck stayed in his bedroom.

They walked downstairs together where Puck's mother was waiting in the kitchen. She came around the table to fix her son's tie, trying to choke back tears.

"Oh, Noah, you look so grown up! I can't believe my baby boy is getting married in an hour!" she gushed, straightening his collar and smoothing down his Mohawk.

"Okay Mom, calm down! Go get dressed in whatever you're wearing, we have to leave in half an hour!" Puck looked at Finn, who was trying not to laugh, and smacked him across the back of the head.

"Ow, dude!"

XXX

Meanwhile, Shelby and Rachel had spent the morning getting ready, instead of playing video games. Rachel had slept over, and they had woken up early to go to the hairdresser's. While Rachel got her hair done, Shelby held Beth and let her sleep for a while longer, so she wouldn't be tired later. Shelby's hair took a lot longer, so Rachel watched Beth and then played with her when she woke up. By the time they were finished with hair, it was eleven o'clock. Next, they both got their makeup done, which took another two hours.

"God, I didn't realise how long all this would take! It's ridiculous!" complained Shelby.

Rachel smiled, knowing Shelby was probably a bit nervous, even if she wasn't really showing it. "Don't worry, we've still got two hours, and we only have to get dressed and get to the park. There's plenty of time left!"

"Thanks, Rach. Let's get home quickly, anyway." She strapped Beth into the car seat and drove the short drive home.

XXX

It took longer than Shelby expected to get ready. Beth was in an excitable mood and was moving around the room as fast as she could every time Shelby looked away. In the end, Shelby changed Beth and got her ready while Rachel got dressed, then she went to get changed while Rachel made sure Beth didn't get her dress dirty. It was a light blue dress, the same colour as Rachel's, but with thin straps over her tiny shoulders and only reaching to her knees. Rachel's bridesmaid dress was strapless, flowing down her petite body and rippling to the floor.

When Shelby opened her bedroom door, clad in a stunning white gown, Rachel gasped.

"Shelby, you look so beautiful!"

Beth pointed at her mother with a big smile on her face. "Mommy pretty!" Rachel and Shelby both laughed, and Rachel leaned down to pick her up.

They heard a knock on the door. Rachel's dads had offered to drive the girls to the wedding. It took a few minutes for them to get in the car, as they didn't want to ruin their dresses, but finally they were all in and on their way to the park.

XXX

By three o'clock, every seat was full, and the whole wedding party was there. The priest stepped up to the makeshift altar where Puck was standing nervously next to Finn. At this cue, Mr Schuester pressed the 'play' button on the stereo system that had been set up, and a traditional bridal march began to play through the speakers. Puck and Shelby had decided not to have the Glee club sing at the ceremony like they did at the wedding of Finn and Kurt's parents, but had agreed to let them perform at the reception if they wanted to.

The crowd let out an 'awwww' as they saw Beth walking down the aisle. Puck grinned as his daughter saw him and ran the rest of the way towards him. All the guests laughed, and he knelt down to give his daughter a hug before setting her down, just as Rachel was walking down the aisle. Puck glanced at Finn, who was watching his girlfriend with an adoring smile on his face. As he heard a mixture of audible gasps and sighs, he turned back just in time to see Shelby step into the aisle. For a second, his heart stopped at the sight of his bride. She looked so beautiful in her dress, and although it was fairly simple, it looked perfect on her and showed off her gorgeous body. Puck's face broke into a huge smile as Shelby approached him, and stepped forward to take her hand.

Neither of them could take their eyes off of each other.

XXX

The ceremony was boring. The couple had tried to make sure it would be as short as possible, but unfortunately they still had to listen to all the official readings and repeat vows. They wanted nothing more than to just be married already, so they could get to their wedding night.

Finally, they exchanged rings.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may..." The priest began, then laughed when Puck grabbed Shelby and kissed her passionately before he had finished his sentence. "Oh whatever, no one lets me finish that line anyway!" He waited for one of them to break the kiss, but after a few more seconds, he cleared his throat loudly. They broke apart, Shelby blushing slightly, but both smiling happily.

They walked back down the aisle, hand in hand, unable to stop looking at each other. Once they were out of sight once more, Puck pulled Shelby into his arms.

"We're married baby. You're officially my wife. I love you so fucking much!" He leaned forward and captured her lips in another, more heated kiss.

As Puck's hands drifted down to Shelby's ass, she broke the kiss and whispered, "Save it for tonight, baby." She winked at him and pulled him out to where their friends and family were waiting to congratulate them.

XXX

The wedding reception passed in a blur for the newlywed couple. They accepted congratulations all evening, and danced their first dance perfectly. Every time someone tapped their champagne glass with a knife, which was often, they kissed. Finn's toast was hilarious, and Shelby knew she would have a lot to tease her new husband about in the future.

After a few hours, the reception began to wind up. Puck and Shelby wanted nothing more than to get home and consummate their marriage, most likely more than once. They exited under an archway the guests formed with their arms, and a car, organised by Puck's mother, was waiting to take them back to Shelby's apartment. They were unable to refrain from making out in the backseat of the car, but the driver didn't mind, and told them to 'have fun' when he dropped them home.

XXX

Puck and Shelby's wedding night was even better than they had imagined. The first time they had sex as husband and wife was gentle and full of love, instead of Puck slamming his dick into Shelby like usual. Not that they didn't enjoy that, because they did, but they were content to slowly make love that night. Afterwards, they fell asleep together in Shelby's bed, which was now their shared bed, and didn't wake up until late the next morning. Rachel and her dads had taken Beth home with them so the couple could have some privacy and enjoy their wedding night, so they were able to sleep in much later than they normally did.

The day after their wedding, they made love whenever the urge struck them, anywhere and everywhere. They christened every room in the house, and in every different way they could think of, and were exhausted by the time they decided they should pick Beth up.

They knew that they would be sex maniacs for the next couple of weeks, but didn't care, because they had just gotten married and were crazily in love.

XXX

One afternoon, three weeks after Puck and Shelby had been happily married, Shelby ran into the living room, where Puck was watching television. Beth was having her afternoon nap. Shelby grabbed the remote from the couch and turned off the television, then straddled her husband.

"Noah, baby..."

"What is it, Shel?" Puck smiled at the look on his wife's face, half nervous and half excited.

"Baby, I'm pregnant."

Her words didn't sink in for a few seconds, but when Puck finally realised what she had said, a big grin crossed his face.

"Really? You're pregnant?"

"Yep, I'm pregnant! Almost three months!" She kissed him enthusiastically, and Puck lifted her off his lap and pulled her into a huge hug.

"I'm gonna be a dad again! I love you so much, Shelby!"

"I love you too, baby. And this baby is completely ours together, biologically. I'm so happy, Noah!" Shelby had tears running down her cheeks, and Puck kissed them away, then lifted her up and spun her around in a circle.

They sat on the couch together, cuddling and laughing at nothing in particular. Less than a month ago, they both thought they couldn't get any happier, but this news was making them both the happiest they had ever been in their lives. They were totally in love, and now they had a baby on the way. Nothing could change that, ever.


	10. Chapter 10: Epilogue

**A/N: LAST CHAPTER! Thank you so much to everyone who read this story and reviewed, or favourited it! There were a couple of people who reviewed every single chapter, which I am so pleased about! You know who you are!**

**I'll probably end up writing some more Puck/Shelby stuff, possibly even a sequel to this one, but not really sure yet...**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this last chapter!**

_EPILOGUE – ONE YEAR LATER_

The doorbell of Puck and Shelby's house rang.

"Mommy! Doorbell ring!" Beth, now two years old, sprinted down the hallway as fast as her little legs would carry her to the door, where she peeked out the window pane beside the door. "It's sissy!"

Puck followed his eldest daughter down the hallway, holding one of the twins. Yes, twins. Shelby's unexpected pregnancy brought the couple a baby girl and boy: Madeline and Jake, who were five months old. It had been stressful at first, learning how to deal with two babies at once, but once Puck and Shelby got used to it, they loved it. Puck was proving to be a great dad, not that there were ever any doubts, and Shelby was the perfect mom again.

Puck opened the door to let Rachel in. "Hey Rach!" He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Noah. Hey, Jakey! Come to Rachel!" She held her arms out for the baby that Puck was holding, Jake. "Sweetie, you're getting so big!" She cooed to her half-brother. They walked back down the hallway together, Rachel holding Jake in one arm and holding Beth's hand with her other. Puck followed them, loving the feeling he got whenever he looked at his family.

XXX

The somewhat crazy, unconventional family hung out in Puck and Shelby's living room for the rest of the afternoon. Rachel had now fully accepted her mother's choice of a husband and was surprisingly becoming good friends with Puck. She had also begun to call Shelby 'mom', instead of just by her first name. Shelby, Puck and Rachel were sitting on the couch together, talking. Beth was sitting quietly on the carpet playing with her dolls and the twins were asleep.

"You know, I never really thought about our family in this way," said Rachel thoughtfully. "I always just think of the kids as my sisters and brother, and Shelby as Mom, and Noah as... well... Noah. But technically, I'm not even related to Beth, and the twins are only my half brother and sister. And it's really gross to think about this, seeing as we dated for a while, but Noah, you're my step-father! I'd never considered it before!" She made a face at the thought of her ex-boyfriend being her new step-father, and shuddered. "It's even weirder because we're the same age!"

Puck looked slightly uncomfortable, and Shelby just laughed. "You guys never told me you dated!" Then she thought about it for a minute. "Wait... you didn't sleep together did you?"

This time Puck laughed and kissed his wife. "No, baby, we didn't sleep together. Rachel's still a virgin."

Rachel looked at the floor, a smile playing across her face. She tried to hide it but Puck saw. He knew what that smile meant, he'd seen it way too many times.

"WHAT?" shouted Puck. "You and Finn had sex?"

Shelby put her hand on Puck's arm to quiet him. "Baby, don't embarrass her! If Rachel and Finn did have sex, that's fine. They're old enough, and Rachel is definitely mature enough to make these sorts of decisions."

"Yeah I know, Shelby. But Beth and Maddie aren't dating until they're twenty five."Rachel and Shelby both burst out laughing at the fierce look on Puck's face.

"Okay, sweetie, if you say so," Shelby agreed condescendingly. She leaned over and kissed him, and Puck kissed her back passionately. He deepened the kiss and moved his hand from Shelby's shoulders to her waist, then down lower to her ass, which was still as tight and gorgeous as ever. It would have turned into a fully fledged make-out session if Rachel hadn't been there and cleared her throat loudly.

The couple broke apart and looked at Rachel, who was looking away and smiling awkwardly. "Do you guys mind? I can leave if you really want me to..."

Puck and Shelby looked at each other for a split second, and in unison replied, "Okay, bye!" They laughed and attacked each other's lips again.

Rachel shook her head and picked up Beth, so the little girl wouldn't be privy to any indecent exposure on her parents' behalf. She took her to her bedroom and placed her in the cot.

"Sleep time now, Bethy! Mommy will come and get you a bit later," whispered Rachel as she kissed her sister on the forehead.

"Bye Rach!" said Beth happily. Rachel backed out of the room and closed the door softly. She risked a glance in the direction of the couch as she left the room.

"Oh my god. Noah! _Mom!_ Couldn't you have waited at least until I left the house? I didn't really need to be a witness for this!" Both Puck and Shelby's shirts were already on the floor and Puck had one hand down Shelby's pants.

"Bye sweetie!" called Shelby, panting hard. Rachel just shook her head and hurried down the hallway. As soon as they heard the front door slam, Puck and Shelby ripped the rest of their clothing off and continued making out. Puck entered Shelby and began thrusting, but halfway through, the twins began crying almost simultaneously.

"You have got to be kidding me..." groaned Shelby, as Puck kept thrusting into her. "Oh well, they can wait."

As the two of them screamed and moaned each other's names, the babies stopped crying for a second. Puck collapsed on top of Shelby just as they heard another loud cry, this time from Beth's room. They looked at each other and laughed. It had become a regular occurrence that whenever they were having sex, at least one of the kids was bound to start crying. Of course, they could try and be a little quieter, but both were very vocal and found it hard to contain their screams during sex.

Puck pulled himself out of Shelby and pulled his pants on, as Shelby put on just her underwear. They went to the separate bedrooms: Puck to check on Beth, and Shelby to check on the twins. They picked up the children and met back on the couch. Puck soothed Beth and put her back down to play, and Shelby fed Madeline first. She handed Jake to her husband when she felt his arm around her waist again, and as Maddie kept drinking, Shelby rested her head on Puck's shoulder.

It was the moments like these that she loved the most: sitting with her family, and feeling like she belonged. She smiled at Puck and kissed him softly, whispering, "I love you."

"I love you too baby, I really do," smiled Puck.


End file.
